Beavis & Butt-head in: Texas Bound
by Harbereign
Summary: Beavis & Butt-head decide to go to Texas. Who knows, maybe they'll run into Hank Hill and his buddies.
1. Chapter 1

**Beavis & Butt-head in: Texas Bound**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Beavis & Butt-Head or King of the Hill. Those are both owned by Mike Judge and distributed by Paramount & 20th Century Fox, respectively._

_Beavis & Butt-head are in their living room watching TV (MTV, to be specific). Nothing but reality crap is on._

Butt-head: This sucks. Like, remember when MTV was cool... or something?

Beavis: Oh yeah, heh heh! MTV sucks now!

Butt-head: Huh huh, yeah! Huh huh

_Then, an ad appears showing Texas._

Butt-head: Uhh... Hey Beavis. I have this Idea...or something. Let's go to Texas.

Beavis: Isn't that... like... over a hundred miles away or something? heh heh

Butt-head: Uhh... yeah, I think. Huh huh. Let's go anyway.

Beavis: Uhh... Okay. Heh heh.

_& so Beavis and Butthead get off the couch and head on down to the bus station. After a detour or 2, Beavis & Butt-head finally arrive at the bus station. They hear a bus for Texas about to leave so they go to that particular bus._

Butt-head: Yes I would like a bus ride to Texas.

Beavis: Me too! Me too!

Bus Driver: Do you have a ticket?

Butt-head: Uh...no. Huh huh.

_The Bus Driver shuts the door & drives away._

Butt-head: Huh huh! That was cool!

Beavis: Heh heh. Yeah!

_Just then, Beavis overhears a truck driver talking about a shipment that he needs to deliver to Arlen, Texas._

Beavis: Hey butt-head, did you hear that?

Butt-head: Uhh... No. Huh huh.

Beavis: That truck driver talked about going to a place called "Arlington, Texas".

Butt-head: Cool, huh huh. Let's like, uh, sneak into the back of the truck since it's open.

Beavis: Uh, okay. Heh Heh.

_Beavis & Butt-head sneak into the back of the truck, which was conveniently opened in the back. Just then, the door shuts behind them making everything pitch black._

Butt-head: This is gonna be cool!

_End of Chapter 1._

_So whaddya think? Don't forget to Review/Favourite if you so choose._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_After 8-10 hours or so, the duo arrive in Arlen, Texas. The Doors open and to the shock of the Driver and package receivers, Beavis & Butt-head walk out, nonchalantly at that._

Beavis: Okay so now we're in Texas. What do we do now? Hmm hmm.

Butt-head: Uhh... I dunno. Huh Huh. Let's walk around, I guess?

Beavis: Oh yeah! Hmm hmm. Let's do that.

_Beavis and Butt-head suddenly walk around; past such places until they reach Tom Landry Junior High where they encounter Stuart Dooley._

Butt-head: Hey Beavis! Check out that redhead! Huh huh!

Beavis: It's red like a fire truck. Hmm Hmm! Fire! Fire!

Dooley: You're assholes! (runs off crying)

Butt-head: That was cool!

Beavis: Hmm hmm! Yeah!

_As dooley runs past, Bobby & Connie notice and decide to talk to Beavis and Butt-head._

Bobby: Wow! I've never seen Dooley run off crying before!

Connie: Haven't seen you guys around here before. Where ya from?

Butt-head: Uh... I forget. Huh huh.

Beavis: Me too! Heh heh.

Connie: Uh... okay.

Bobby: My name is Bobby, by the way, and this is my friend Connie. We have to go now but it's been nice meeting you 2.

_Bobby & Connie run off home together._

Butt-head: That Bobby kid reminds me of Stewart back home.

Beavis: Oh yeah! Heh heh! Wonder what the little weiner is up to.

Butt-head: Uh... Probably something lame. Huh huh!

Beavis: Hmm hmm! Yeah!

Butt-head: C'mon. Let's continue walking around.

Beavis: Uh... okay.

_The duo keep walking along until they reach Strickland Propane._

Beavis: Hey Butt-head. What does that sign say?

Butt-head: Uh... Prrrrro Pro Paaaaanne. Propane.

Beavis: Sound's cool. Heh Heh.

_Just then, Hank walks out of the building. He notices the duo._

Hank: Do you boys need help with something?

Butt-head: Uh... yeah, I think so. We would, uh, like to know what propane is.

Beavis: Yeah! Yeah!

Hank: Well, you've come to the right place and to the right person then. I sell propane and propane accessories.

Butt-head: Cool!

Hank: Mhm. Nothing like propane. Taste the meat, not the heat! That's what I always say!

Butt-head: Huh huh! You said "meat"!

Beavis: Heh-heh! Yeah!

_End of chapter 2_

_What will happen next? Wait & see!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hank: Let me get the barbecue & some weiners so I can show you boys first-hand some propane in action.  
Butt-head: Huh-huh! You said "Weiner".  
Beavis: Heh-heh! Yeah!  
Hank: Yeah...

_Hank runs off to get things ready for his demonstration. While this is happening, Beavis decides to open the valve on a propane tank resulting in the duo starting to sniff the leaking gas._

**_"Writers warning: If you're not a cartoon character, sniffing Propane will kill you."_**

_Just then, Hank turns around to check on the duo and notices in horror them sniffing propane from a tank. _

Hank: God-dangit boys don't sniff the Propane! You know how dangerous that is!?  
Butt-head: Uh... no. Huh huh!  
Beavis: Yeah! No! Heh heh!  
Hank: Sniffing propane can lead to cardiac arrest!  
Butt-head: Whoa! That sounds cool!  
Hank: So you think dying's cool!?  
Butt-head: Uh... Yeah!  
Beavis: Dying's cool! Heh heh!  
Hank: That's it! I ain't getting in trouble if you kill yourselves due to stupidity so not only am I not gonna give you a demonstration & some free weiners but i'll call the cops as well unless you get outta here this instant!  
Butt-head: Uh... Okay. Huh huh! Let's go, Beavis.  
Beavis: Alright. Heh heh!

_Beavis & Butt-head walk off just as hank has told them to do._

_Sorry it's preety short. I'm trying to figure out how to continue it in my spare time._


End file.
